Pome-granite (RandomzSunfish23901)
Pome-granite is a plant that can be planted underneath plants to defend them from underground zombies. If it is eaten, it splits up into smaller menaces known as Pome-granite Seeds. These plants have a fraction of the health of the Pome-granite that used to be them, but are offensive instead of defensive. Overview Pome-granite absorbs 84 normal damage shots and degrades after the 26th bite, the 40th bite and the 70th bite before being destroyed at 80 bites. The Pome-granite Seeds absorb 12 normal damage bites and degrade at the 6th bite before being destroyed at the 12th. Pome-granites can be planted underneath plants to defend them from underground zombies like Digger Zombies. Their weaknesses are Gargantuars and above ground zombies due to the fact that Pome-granites are only able to defend plants from zombies below ground, thus allowing other zombies to walk past them. Although the Pome-granite Seeds have much less health than the Pome-granite, two are produced three tiles ahead of the Pome-granite's tile. They defend both above ground and underground plants and fire small blocks of granite at zombies at the rate of a Peashooter, dealing 1.50 damage per shot. Plant Food Effect Creates Pome-granites underneath all plants on its column and gains iron armor, giving the Pome-granite 40 more health. Almanac Entry (Pome-Granite) Toughness: High Recharge: Mediocre Pome-granite defends plants above them from underground zombies and splits up into Pome-granite Seeds when eaten. Often, Pome-granite wishes to visit a museum. He's always wanted to be a historian or a geologist, but found it too out of his league. Almanac Entry (Pome-granite Seeds) Toughness: Elevated Pome-granite Seeds are smaller versions of Pome-granites that are created by eaten Pome-granites. These cute little seeds are always on Pome-granite's nerves. Whether it's about spilled milk, dropping expensive vases and/or throwing rocks at other plants' windows, they always seem to get on Pome-granite's bad side. Despite this, Pome-granite loves these little guys. Strategies This plant is really useful in worlds with underground zombies, but is otherwise useless in other worlds due to the lack of underground zombies in many worlds. They defend underground plants like Spikeweed and Potato Mine from underground attackers, making them useful in defenses involving Spikeweed or Spikerock. Due to being able to split into two offensive versions of itself, it can be used like a Red Stinger close to home due to their damage outputs. Gallery PomegraniteHD.jpg|HD Pome-granite PomegraniteSeeds.jpg|HD Pome-granite Seeds PomegraniteCostume.jpg|HD Pome-granite with its costume (hardhat) PomegraniteSeedsCostume.jpg|HD Pome-granite Seeds with their costumes (hard hat) Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of 'granite' and 'pomegranate'. *Its idle animation involves Pome-granite's body cracking and the Pome-granite looking at the crack in shock before the crack fills in. *Its ability to release two smaller versions of itself when defeated is based off the Golem and Lava Hound from Clash of Clans' ability. The Golem, Lava Hound and the Pome-granite all explode when defeated. *The Pome-granite Seeds are the only plants to come from another plant and have an Almanac Entry at the same time. *Unlike other plants, their Almanac Entry can only be seen when a Pome-granite splits up into Pome-granite Seeds. This makes the Pome-granite Seeds the second plants not to be unlocked in the same fashion other plants are unlocked, with the first being Marigold from PvZ2. Category:Rock Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations